im no sweet dream
by flawsomeness
Summary: She dies. And wakes up again. But this time, it's as the sister of a mass murderer with a god-complex. SI!Sayu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

* * *

_[Sayu Yagami is four when the dreams begin.]_

...

"Light!" Sayu grins as her brother enters the house, taking off his shoes. Light smiles back, covered in sweat and slouching, exhausted. "Did you win?"

A hand flicks her forehead and she turns around, pouting at her mother. "Let the poor boy at least sit, Sayu," Sachiko reprimands, before smiling at Light. Sayu smiles again, rushing off towards the kitchen to fetch a glass of water at her mother's look.

...

_[A black notebook in the hands of a grotesque figure]_

...

She skips in happily, ignoring her loudly thudding heart as she tries to calm down, a reflex reaction for conversing or even looking at Light. She presses her palms against her eyes and leans forward, trying to get rid of the image in her brain.

"Sayu," her mother's worried voice calls out and she springs into action. A glass of water is filled and she heads back slowly, trying not to spill any of it.

"Here you go, Light-o," she says cheerily, hoping that the waver in her voice is not too noticeable. Light's eyes flicker with suspicion before he smiles, thanking her.

"So," She hops onto the couch beside him and peers at him, "did you?"

...

_[Her brother with red, red eyes, laughing as he slowly spirals into insanity-]_

_..._

He laughs, before ruffling her hair. "Of course I did, Sayu. Who could beat me?" he questions faux-arrogantly. She whacks his head, playing along as she attempts to ignore the crazed laughter ringing in her ears.

"Careful there, Light. Your head might not fit through the door, with how big it's gotten."


	2. Chapter2

_She skips forward, carefree. Footsteps are heard beside her, but only a sense of calm encompasses her. _

_She drags her fingers across the rough brick wall before she spins around, grinning at the person beside her. Anxiety stirs in her gut, a slight coil of fear twisting tight. She ignores it, merely lacing her fingers through theirs. _

_The person says something, but she doesn't hear it, almost like she's underwater. Her head moves automatically, nodding and she feels cold hands untangle themselves from hers. _

_The next few moments seem almost too fast, as though the universe had loosened its control. Sharp pain explodes in her back, making her hunch over, coughing. The knife is pulled out. She collapses onto the pavement. In her line of sight appears a teenager. He looks to be about seventeen and is wide-eyed, desperation and fear tainting his young face. He stumbles back as his quivering hands drop the bloodied knife. _

_He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Through her slowly dimming vision, she notices his eyes flick to her fallen wallet. _

_'Oh,' is the only thought that comes to mind through the excruciating pain before she closes her eyes, only regretting-_

Sayu wakes up, panting. Her stomach turns and she lurches out of bed, stumbling over her fallen covers. Her dinner is emptied out into the toilet bowl.

She rests her forehead against the cold porcelain, temples throbbing. Sayu breathes in deeply and decides to do what she's best at. Pretending nothing's wrong.

She gets up and pads down the stairs. She reaches the kitchen and gulps down a glass of water. The ache in her head lessens slightly. She leans against the wall and tilts her head back, closing her eyes.

_Clear grey eyes-_

Sayu draws in a shuddering breath. An unknown emotion grasps her heart and she hates it. Hates these foreign emotions and memories that aren't even hers. Memories that make her long for- for _something. _

She fists a hand in her shirt right over the tug, right over the heart. Silent tears trickle down her cheeks and she slides down the wall, feeling defeated.

...

The next morning, she bounces around the house, dismissing her mother's concerns over the dark bags under her eyes with a few grins and sheepish replies of 'reading manga.'

Her brother narrows his eyes at her as she leaves the house, a bag slung over her shoulder. She merely gives him the same fake grin, but it doesn't fool him. Sayu doesn't bother gracing him with a reply.

They're both liars, after all.

* * *

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed, favorited and followed or even read my story! Love you guys!**


End file.
